


Tearful Moment😭

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Characters & Settings, Crying, Literature, Plot Outlines & Synopses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tears, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: These teen girls are hugging each other crying for various sad reasons!





	Tearful Moment😭

**Author's Note:**

> These teen girls are hugging each other crying for various sad reasons!

It was dark and rainy at 7PM, when a flock of teen girls, aged between 15 and 18, were sitting at the picnic table at the park, talking about all sorts of things. It was a pleasant conversation until pretty soon, Maxine started talking about how her little sister died.

"She was only 4 years old, and yet her high fever burned her up. I loved her so much." Then the girls saw a tear streaming from her eye. She sniffled and then she buried her face into her hands and started crying.

That's when soon, Claire chimed in with her story about how she lost her kitten. "I'd practically just adopted her. Only 4 months old and then she ran away and never came back home." Then soon, believe it or not, she started crying, too.

"That reminds me of the time when I tried to run away cuz of my psycho dad's verbal abuse," Rose added on. "He swears at me, calls me things like 'bitch', 'hoe', 'slut' and tells me that I'm not good enough. I...I just can't stand i-" she was unable to talk due to the obstruction of crying.

"That's a lot similar to the time when my mom killed herself, cuz she had too many children, including me. I loved her so much, I didn't want her to die, but yet she was unable to take care of any of us, so my drunken abusive dad had to. It saddens me so much, I want to kill myself so I can be with my mom." Audrey then sobbed her eyes out, which had caused a few more girls to start crying.

"My loving boyfriend just dumped me. I don't know why. We were getting along really well and we loved each other so much, and yet he just kicked me to the curb." Penny weeped, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I was kicked out of the cheerleading tryouts for no reason!" Liza bawled.

"The movie was so sad, I was crying the whole time!" Naomi sobbed.

"I was disowned by my parents when I was only 14 cuz I was raped and pregnant. I had no where to go!" Violet wailed.

Then soon, all the girls bundled up into a comforting hug in the rainfall and started crying their eyes out. Oh man, it felt really good to get all that comfort while shedding tears.  
😭  
It went on for 5 more minutes then soon, a ray of sunlight hit them like a ton of bricks. Liza then looked up at the sky.  
🌈  
"Oh look, a rainbow!" she called out, pointing. Then all the other girls looked up to see the rainbow.

"Oh, how pretty!" Rose blurted out.

"I wish this moment would last forever," Violet murmered.

Soon enough all the girls stopped crying and started smiling. They all took one last look at the rainbow and then they all went home.😃


End file.
